NEED YOU NOW
by EPMOLINA
Summary: NEED YOU NOW @EPMOLINA (FACEBOOK)
1. Chapter 1

sabes el dia de hoy me acorde de ti por eso comenze a escribir...

este clima que se da en esta ciudad el dia de hoy me hizo recordar nuestra historia como poder olvidar aquel dia de noviembre era muy tarde la verdad no estoy muy segura que horas eran pero lo que recuerdo es que no habia tenido un gran dia me habia levantando tarde ese dia y llegue tarde a la junta de consejo, Marcos mi asistente tiro varios contratos importantes, mi Jefe me ragaño por no tenerlos a tiempo, no habia comido muy bien y recuerdo que el frio y el viento de ese dia hizo que no saliera de la oficina hasta que termine los pendientes sali con la idea de poder llegar a casa cuando note que la llanta del carro estaba baja quise comenzar a cambiarla y no traia gato comenze a maldecir mi estupida suerte, sali del estacionamiento del edificio diciéndome lo idiota que era.

comenze a caminar por las calles de ciudad no estaba muy segura como llegar a casa pues no habia ningun camion o taxi por ningun lado comenze a caminar sin rumbo hasta que llegue a ese lugar.

mis amigos me habia hablado de esa plaza en especifico cada que salian de fiesta decian -TIENES QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS- yo no estaba muy segura si hacerlo o no pero la verdad lo unico que queria ese dia era despejar mi mente habia tenido un dia horrible pensaba en mi mente -Vamos hazlo entra solo para ver- pero algo me decia -No, No lo hagas- por primera vez en mi vida deje de escuchar a esa pequeña voz y comenze a caminar por en medio de la plaza habia algunos bares, gente a fuera de ellos, algunas cosas me llamaron la atencion pero no estaba segura de que era lo que buscaba hasta que choque con ese lugar -RUTA 69- en la parte de enfrente habia un letrero de neon que se apagana y se prendia un hombre muy alto estaba parado en la puerta.

me quede pensado por unos segundo y unas personas pasaron por un lado de mi el hombre corrio la cadena y las personas pasaron, tome aire con mucha fuerza y camine hasta donde estaba el hombre lo mire algo asustada era la primera vez que me dirigia a uno de esos lugares.

Al entra estaba un salon pequeño se corrio una cortina y salio una morena guapisima disfrasada de policia y me sonrio picaramente me abrio la cortina y me asome al lugar era un lugar enorme y si para mi sorpresa ese era un bar se strippers.

La verdad estaba algo asustada cuando la mujer a un lado de mi hablo muy cerca de mi oido -CARIÑO PASA TE PUEDO DAR UNA MESA CERCA DE LA TARIMA ESTA APUTO DE COMENZAR EL SHOW DE LA NOCHE-, gire la cabeza para verla ella sonrió al ver el rojo de mi cara mientras unas persona se paraban frente de nosotros y decían con un tono muy ebrio -PERMISO HERMOSAS- me movi a un costado para que los 2 hombres pasaran la chica entro y me llavo con la mano sin pensarlo comencé a seguirla y me sento en una mesa muy cerca de escenario que estaba en medio de todo aquel bar.

-QUE QUIERES DE TOMAR CORAZON-

pegué una mirada rapida por todo el lugar y dirigí mi mirada a la barra donde habia solo hombres preparando bebidas

-UN WISKY EN LAS ROCAS-

-HUY CORAZON ES ALGO MUY FUERTE PERO ESTA BIEN TE TRAIGO TU BEBIDA Y TE VENGO A HACER COMPAÑÍA- termino de hablar me guiño el ojo y camino para la barra

Estaba sudando de lugares donde no sabia que podia sudar, no sabia como estaba respirando solo miraba para todos lados asustada y sorprendida por todo aquello la musica del fondo era muy tuene no la persibia bien -CORAZON TU BEBIDA Y TRAJE LA BOTELLA- la morena se sento y me guiño nuevamente el ojo. Mi respiración era como si estuviera corriendo cuando con un pulso muy movido tome el vaso y le di un trago muy grande al WISKY la morena me miraba sorprendida -HEY NADIE TE CORRETEA AMOR, NO HAY PRISA- me comenzo a sonreír picaramente y sexy mente mordia su labio inferior cuando apareció una rubi disfrazada de enfermera y se paro un lado de la morena.

-SNIXX, TE LLAMA LA DIVA

-OYEME QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADA DIZI, TU Y LA DIVA ACABARAN CONMIGO- la morena se levanto de golpe y me volteo a ver nuevamente -REGRESO EN UN MOMENTO AMOR- la otra rubia la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de la mesa.

La verdad no estaba segura si queria seguir en ese lugar pero dios el whisky era bueno y la verdad lo unico que queria era despejar mi mente asi que me quede para ver un poco mas, comencé a ver por todos lados mujeres bailando para hombres, meseras con poca ropa, calsones, sostenes, unos cuantos traseros y pechos al aire , volvi a pensar no había mucho que pensar me levante de la mesa y cuando tome la decisión de salir de ese lugar volvio a aparecer la morena con un traje muy ajustado de bombera.

-HEY A DONDE VAZ, TE IRIA SIN DESPEDIRTE AMOR-

gire para verla y sonríe nerviosamente -No claro que no solo me dirigia al baño- la morena noto lo asustada que estaba y una sonrisa salio se su rostro -el baño esta de aquel lado al fondo a la izquierda-

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera dije nada comenze a caminar entre las mesas hasta el baño antes de entrar me tope con un hombre rubio muy guapo con traje negro corbata del mismo color y una boca enorme -hey hermosa baila un poco para mi quitate esa ropa-

Yo seguia caminando no le hice mucho caso estaba parado en una sala como privada junto a otro tipo muy bien parecido entre al baño y quede mas sorprendida aun cuando de todos lados de ese baño salian mujeres semi desnudas me pare en la puerta como idiota a ver pasar a varias mujeres a un lado mio muy guapas todas y cada una de ellas cuando la puerta del baño se cerro toma de decision de entrar no quedaba nadie entre a uno de los cubículos ahi fue cuando escuche por primera vez tu voz

-LIDIA eres tu...LIDIA hable con Snixx y no quiere al Sr, Hudson y quiero saber si lo quieres tu...entiendo que el solo viene por mi pero yo no quiero ya bailar para el LIDIA...LIDIA...CARAJO no diras nada o te quedaste dormida de nuevo-

-Hey que pasa diva- en ese momento tu amiga LIDIA aparecio en la puerta

-pense que tu eras la del baño... Olvidalo adelantate...oye disculpa amiga-

Con una voz entre cortada te respondi -no hay cuidado-

pude imaginar tu sonrisa diciendome -que voz tan sexy tienes corazon adios y perdon-

Sonrei como idiota tu voz era hermosa y sin pensarlo sali rapido a buscarte -oye como te llamas- cuando sali ya no te encontre me lave las manos y sali a buscar otro trago al pasar por la sala privada choque con Snixx..valla que esa mujer es insistente

-Hey guapa-

-hola, otra vez iva a buscarte-

-voy de regreso a la mesa por otro trago- una de las 2 personas que estaba fuera de la sala privada se acerco y me dijo -Hey guapa-

Lo mire algo enojada pero Snixx se atraveso entre el y yo antes de responder -hey Sam te llama el sr. HUDSON- el chico se volteo y entro a la sala

-ven cariño- me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la mesa -cariño esos tipos son unos idiotas creen que por que tienen dinero se pueden pasar de listos y no lo vuelvas a ver de esa manera son unos locos he visto como han golpeado a un tipo solo por voltear a verlos-

Yo le sonrei -no se atreverian a tocar a una mujer ademas soy cinta negra-

Snixx sonrio y se abalanzó sobre mi juntando su cuerpo junto al mio logrando un tono muy rojo de mis mejillas cai encima de la silla y ella sobre mis piernas, su pecho cubierto por los tirantes del traje que traia quedo al descubierto, el pecho izquierdo quedo fuera de lugar chocando contra mi pecho la mire directamente a los ojos y ella sonreia y con la mirada me decía que lo tocara..en ese momento las luces se bajaron..Yo ni me queria mover del lugar snixx pego su pecho a mi rostro y solo cerre los ojos en ese momento

En los altavoces se escucho -SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL BAR RUTA 69 SE COMPLACE EN PRESENTAR A LA DIVA DEL BAR RUTA 69 RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LA DIVA-

Snixx comenzo a chiflar y se levanto de golpe yo con tuve la respiración por unos momentos hasta que una luz tenue encendio el escenario...

Se escucho musica una cancion que no recordaba HEY SEXY LADY y aparecieron 2 bailarinas con ropa interior de encaje bailando las 2 se movian al ritmo de la musica que salia de los alta voces cuando una luz al final de unas 6 escalones se encendio aparecio una pierna morena detras de la cortina abri la boca al ver las larga pierna que aparecían en el escenario despues aparecio un brazo y la mitad de tu cuerpo quede con la boca abierta al ver lo que llevabas puesto un neglille de color rojo con un antifaz de color negro mi corazon comenzo a latir cuando cadenciosamente comensaste a bajar las escaleras la musica seguia tu pasos hasta que llegaste al ultimo escalon las 2 chicas se acercaron a ti y te quitaron lo que traias puesto aparecio un traje muy señido a tu cuerpo de colegiala contuve la respiracion te quitaste el antifaz y pude ver esos ojos marrones

-epa creo que me he enamorado- me dije a mi misma poniendo mi mano en el corazón

Caminaste por la pasarela muy lento los hombres te gritaban -diva diva por aqui- con dinero en las manos

La musica cambio repentinamente y comenzaste a bailar al ritmo de una cancion que no sabia que existia decia algo pasarela, como las modelos se contoneaban y lograban que el show fuera mejor

Un tipo alto se acerco y puso entre tus pechos un billete de 100dlls tu sonreiste, ahora se que esa sonrisa solo la haces cuando algo no te gusta..

Snixx se acerco a mi por detras -es muy guapa verdad-

-si- le respondí sin dejar de verte

-acercate a ella ponle dinero-

Volte a verla -amm no tengo pena-

-hazlo corazón creo que la diva hoy se esta llevando algo mas que dinero-

Le sonrei y agache la cabeza tome un trago del whisky y camine hasta donde tu estabas ya no tenias la blusa abotonada, la falda estaba en el suelo y aparecia un victoria secret NEGRO tome el billete de 50dlls y camine hasta ti lo estaba dejando en el suelo cuando escuché

-hey diva tienes una admiradora-

Volteaste a verme y estoy segura que sentiste lo mismo que yo al mirarme directo a los ojos dejaste de bailar te acercaste y tomaste mi mano la deslizante hasta la orilla del calson hiciste que pusiera el bitelle ahi y mientras sacaba los dedos de la orilla pude sentir tu piel errizarse hice una pequeña caricia antes de sacarlos por completo. Tu sonreiste en ese momento alguien grito -HEY BAILA PRIMOR-

me retire del escenario y Snixx sonreia con una enorme sonrisa -Te gusto la diva verdad-

-es muy guapa-

-quieres un privado-

-no claro que no-

Snixx sonreia de oreja a oreja como si hubiera descubierto algo que nadie habia descubierto antes -Dime ojos bonitos que tengo que hacer para que aceptes un privado con La Diva-

Comence a balbucear -am este om amm- tengo que ser honesta en estos últimos 5 meses no deseaba tanto que sonara mi teléfono como ese dia

-mi teléfono esta sonando contestare- snixx sonreia de oreja a oreja -puedes ir al baño a contestar ahi nunca hay ruido-

Camine desde la mesa sin perderte de vista queria seguir viendote bailar.

-Bueno..alma amor como estas..relajate si llegare mañana al desayuno...si es importante para ti también lo es para mi amor..relajate...sera un placer conocer a tu padre...si...no...excelente en el restaurantes del hotel rivera a las 9...claro ya esta..estoy en un bar vine con bree y mike ..ajam (sali del baño hasta volver a ver a la diva bailar) si no te preocupes nada de mujeres ni de sexo con alguien mas aunque este muy buena..te lo prometo..,adios bye- colge el teléfono y seguia viendo como se movia en la pista como se quedaba en ropa interior..comencé a caminar directo al escenario y tus ojos volvieron a verme a mi era como si el show de ese dia fuera solo para mi como si ese dia en el bar no hubiera nadie..solo tu y yo..yo disfrutando de los movimientos sensuales con los que bailabas y tu bailando solo para mi..giraste dando la espalda me volteaste a ver por encima de tu hombro...te mordiste el labio y con la mano derecha jalaste del sosten quedando desnuda ... La cortina de escenario callo.

La verdad no habia notando que tan cerca del escenario estaba hasta que alguien grito -sube tu rubia baila-

Mire para todos lados y comencé a caminar a la salida pero como siempre Snixx me intercepto

-hey rubia a donde vaz ya no quieres ver mas-

Volte a ver el escenario una vez mas y la mire -Fuu creo que no estoy algo exitada-

Se comenzó a reir al escuhar la franquesa de mis palabras -valla tu si que eres rapida-

Me puse algo roja -disculpa es que nunca habia visto a una mujer igual-

Snixx sonreia sabia que algo igual habia pasado contigo -entonces dime te arreglo un privado si o no-

-claro que no, ademas me tengo que ir-

Snixx abrio los ojos -sin conocerla..eso es imposible la tienes que conocer en persona-

-si quiero pero me tengo que ir, tengo un asusto que resolver mañana, vendré después de resolver mi asunto importante-

Snixx entre cerro los ojos -mas te vale te reservare una mesa mas adelante, para que la veas mas de cerca-

No pude evitar sonreirle como idiota mi corazon latia como nunca lo habia echo sentia que en algun momento se saldria del pecho y tendria que ir por el para volverlo a meter a su lugar

Snixx me acompañó a la puerta -dime la rubia enamoradiza tiene nombre-

-mucho gusto QUINN FABRAY-

-pues mucho gusto SANTANA LOPEZ

-que lisndo nombre , tan lindo como tu-

SANTANA sonrio -muchas gracias y no comiences a coquetearme por que si no, sere yo la que no pueda responder- me saco una sonrisa automática estaba emocionada por todo lo que habia pasado esa noche sabia que tu y yo hicimos una conexión increíble ver tus ojos en mis ojos fue increíble sentir una parte de tu piel sin conocerte y creer que te conozco de to la vida fue algo que mi mente jamas olvidaria.

-bueno Santana me tengo que ir -

-snixx rubia snixx-

-o es verdad SNIXX- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla estaba ya apunto de salir cuando grito

-mas te vale que vuelvas por que si no te las veras conmigo-

Yo levante la mano en señal de que habia escuchado pero solo podia recodarte a ti bailando.

* * *

**hola **

**chicos sorry pero nuestra escritora se fue de vagaciones pero **

**hoy soborne a alguien que me escribiera algo y le salio esta historia **

**a mi me gusto por eso lo publicamos **

**no les dare el nombre pero la pueden encontrar en **

**WE LOVE FABERRY/ACHELE **

**no sabe que hicimos esto y menos que alteramos su historia veremos**

** que tal toma el asusto de hacernos un fic faberry.**

**los amamos a todos **

**busquenos en twitter ACHELE BABY **

**por cierto hay 2 canciones en esta parte **

**-HEY SEXY LADY SHAGY **

**-PASARELA DE DADDY YANKEE **

**XOXO **

**BABY ACHELE PRODUCIONES **


	2. Chapter 2

Ese dia llegue a casa con la intencion de dormir de descansar mi alma y mi cuerpo pero tu estabas ahi mirandome a los ojos y sigues aqui, cada dia, cada noche, tu perfume sigue en la almohada tu ropa interior sigue en el cajon junto con esa camisa que siempre usabas para dormir, no puedo creer que este lugar te extrañe tanto como yo, pero me desvié de lo importante seguire contando la historia.

Despues de dormir por solo unas horas el despertador sono junto con todos los 2 teléfono que siempre uso

Primero fue Mike el contraro con los mexicanos estaba asegurado teniamos la posibilidad de expandir el negocio y eso traia buenas ganancias para todo mundo

-Hey guapa buenos dias-me grito Mike por el otro lado de la linea

-hey guapo buenos dias como va todo-

-el negocio es sustentable los mexicanos invertiran juto con los españoles y los italianos, nena estamos a nivel mundial-

Mi sonrisa matutina era increíble pero ese dia exagero -te lo dije- pegue un brinco de la cama -ESTAMOS A NIVEL MUNDIAL-

Mike se reia al escuchar mis gritos -si estamos a nivel mundial tendremos que celebrar-

-si tendremos que hacerlo, pero antes tendras que renunciar a tu trabajo, esto ocupa todo el tiempo posible, se que el programa es trabajo de los 2 pero tener una empresa que lo distribuya eso es lo que necesitamos ahora y te necesito fuera de COMPAC NET-

Me sente en la orilla de la cama -esta bien, hablare con Osorio y llegaremos a un acuerdo-

-no, no, no acuerdo no te quiero fuera QUINN esto ocupara todo el tiempo del mundo-

-esta bien...ESTAMOS A NIVEL MUNDIAL-

Mike solto una carcajada -no me cambies el tema y si estamos a nivel mundial QUIMI net esta a nivel mundial, ingeniera me tengo que ir hablare con Tina-

-excelenten te llamo cuando renuncie y llama a Bree se quedara helada con la noticia-

-si claro que si NIVEL MUNDIAL-

-NIVEL MUNDIAL...BYE-

-adios-

Me levante cantando de la cama prepare mi ropa y me meti a bañar estaba tan contenta que comence a cantar, SAVE AND SOUND mientras cantaba me comencé a lavar el cabello, cerre los ojos y tu apareciste ahi abri los ojos de golpe para saber que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, sonrei como tonta pero seguia cantando y tu bailando frentr a mi por dios como mi cerebro podria hacer eso.

Sali del baño me fui directo a ponerme la ropa arregle mi cabello y sali a la cocina ahi fue cuando note que el otro teléfono no dejaba de sonar, camine hasta el y lo conteste

-Buenos dias amor-

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo -buenos dias amor-

-¿como amanecio mi Quinni?-

-muy bien...¿como amanecio la mujer mas guapa del mundo?-

-mas guapa solo para ti amor-

-amm necesita algo-

-si te necesito aqui a un lado de mi-

-yo también amor pero es mejor tu en tu casa y yo en la mia te respeto Alma no te e tocado mas allá de lo que tu no has querido-

Alma comenzó a refunfuñar por el teléfono -no me tocas por que no quieres tocarme por eso no lo haces..yo te he llevado varias veces a que lo hagamos y tu no me tomas-

Me puse la mano en la sien -ya hablamos de esto yo quiero esperar apenas llevamos 5 meses-

-cuanto tiempo mas Quinn dime..esto esta comenzando a artar-

-te amo y por que te amo esperaremos un tiempo mas-

-me dijiste que cuando lo QUIMI NET estuviera listo, QUIMI NET ya esta a nivel mundial, ahora con que me saldras que cuando nos casemos-

Jale aire y suspire al mimso tiempo y pense -esta mujer acabara conmigo-...-haber necesitas de sexo para vivir Alma-

-no-

-es tu prioridad-

-no-

-dudas que te amo-

-¿no?-

-entonces por que tantan insistencia-

-no quiero perderte- me susurro por el teléfono mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras

-ni yo a ti- no sabia por que habia contestado aquello no tenia idea si la amaba o solo estaba con ella por la costumbre nos conocimos en YALE sabia que seria algo especial y importante para cuando me invito a cenar la primera vez y desde ese dia no nos despegamos nunca tuvimos relacciones sexuales solos besos por aqui por aya pero no queriamos formalizar nada cuando formalizamos ya nos habiamos graduado y tomamos la decisión con Tina, Mike y Bree de venirnos a vivir L.A y fue aqui donde empezó nuestra historia

-te veo a las 9 en el rivera no llegues tarde-

-no llegare tarde te amo-

-yo igual-

Colge la llamada cerre los ojos para pensar un poco y apareciste tu bailando otra vez en mi cabeza con poca ropa..-Diva si vaz a andar en mi cabeza por lo mínimo ponte algo decente- me comencé a reir sola por lo que me habia dicho a mi misma y estaba segura que no lo volveria a repetir

Desayune y me fui por el carro que seguia en la empresa a la cual queria Mike que renunciara.

Tome el mismo camino que tome la noche anterior y hice una escala por la plaza de nuevo mi corazon me decia que fuera a buscarte pero mi mente me decia No, segui mi camino hasta llegar al trabajo entre con Frank.

-Buenos dias señorita Fabray-

-buenos dias Frank-

-le cambie la llanta-

-gracias Frank-

-de nada señorita-

Le sonrei de la misma manera que le sonrio siempre a Frank -bajo en unos 30min-

-le toca descansar-

-no vengo a renunciar-

Frank sonrio -somos sustentables-

-si bajo en 30 para contarte-

Subi directo a la oficina de Osorio me estaba esperando toque la puerta -Pasen-

-Buenos dias señor osorio-

-Pasa Quinn buenos dias..que se te ofrece-

-venia a darle mi carta de renuncia-

-que no espera te subo el sueldo te hago jefa de medios, pero eres mi mejor elemento no me digas que renuncias por lo de los contratos el escándalo de ayer-

-no nada que ver solo que ya es tiempo de iniciar algo nuevo y COMPACT NET ya medio todo lo que me tenia que dar-

El señor Osorio sonrio -sustentable verdad-

No pude contener mi risa -si señor-

-pues muchas felicidades espero en algún futuro hacer negocios con ustedes-

-muchas gracias señor empacare mis cosas y me voy-

-si quieres le digo a alguien que lo haga por ti-

-bien muchas gracias señor-

Me despedi de beso y abrazo de el y sali de su oficina directamente al elevador subi a el y marque a Mike -ya esta nos vemos a las 10 en el RUTA 69-

-pues felicidades socia y nos vemos en ese bar oye que no es el bar de strippers-

-no lo se nunca e ido te veo al rato tengo que ir a resolver unas cosas-

-o.k jefa nos vemos al rato bye-

-adios-

Baje hasta el estacionamiento y Frank estaba ahi esperando a que yo bajara y le contara lo que habia pasado con Osorio

Frank estaba recargado en el carro cuando me vio salir con una caja con todas mis cosas -Que te dijo-

-me ofrecia mas dinero y el puesto de administración-

Con un tono de sorpresa y abriendo los ojos me dijo -y le dijiste que no-

Abri la cajuela del carro -si le dije que no..tu eras el que decias COSAS MEJORES VIENEN PARA LOS QUE ESPERAN-

Frank se comenzó a reir -cosas mejores vienen para los que creen en ellos mismos, es verdas yo digo eso-

-exacto mi cosa mejor llego y hay que tomarla para que no se valla-

Frank me sonreia -estoy feliz por ti-

Le sonrei -me tengo que ir tengo que ir a buscar una oficina nueva-

-excelente suerte en tu búsqueda-

Me acerque y lo abraze -gracias por todo Frank-

-de nada mi niña Fabray-

Me separe de el y subi al automóvil mientras salia del estacionamiento volte a ver a lado derecho de la calle cuando una morena con una sonrisa hermosa aparecio en la esquina... Creo que sabes de quien hablo..montada en unos jens ajustados, una botas negras, una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, una chamarra negra de cuero combinando todo con unos lentes negros,

Frene de golpe para verte bien sabia algo me decia que eras tu cuando volteaste a verme pasaste saliba te sonrei pero alguien interrumpio nuestra conexión cuando comenzo a sonar el claxon te quedaste ahi parada esperando a que yo hiciera algo, pense -Me estacióno y voy directo a hablar con ella- cuando lo hice y baje del carro ya no estabas -fuck idiota eso eres Quinn Fabray una idiota- subi de nuevo al carro echándome en cara que no pense rapido.

Despues de varias horas buscando una nueva oficina y tu rondando mi mente con ropa, sin ropa, con poca ropa me decia -eres una depravada, por pensar en ellla ni su nombre sabes, solo sabes que le dicen diva y es todo-

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos de golpe -Buenas tardes es usted la señorita Fabray-

-si usted es Amanda-

-si yo le mostrarte las oficinas-

-excelente-

Caminamos para dentro del edificio, subimos al elevador y las únicas oficinas libres eran las del piso 10

Tenian una vista increíble de Los Angeles, mucha, luz 3 baños 3 oficinas enormes ademas de cubiculos y 1 sala de juntas ademas de tener una sala de descanso y una sala privada

-y digame señorita Fabray le gustaron las oficinas-

-si estan increíbles, de cuanto es el costo de venta-

-15mil dolares-

Abri los ojos casi me ahogaba con mi propia saliva -15mil dolares-

-si- la mujer saco una calculadora -si le quito algunos detalles que tiene..se la dejo en 7mil dolares-

-permiteme- tome mi teléfono y marque a mike -tenemos oficinas pero salen en 7mil dolares..con rebaja espera...al contado..-

-si-

-que si al contado...dejame preguntar... Dime cuanto salen a crédito-

-20-

-sale en 20..no estoy loca eso dijo... Pues ya que firmo ahorita, nos vemos al rato-

Tome aire mire toda la oficina de nuevo -dame el contrato antes de arrepentirme-

-excelente- mencionó Amanda -no te arrepentiras-

Despues de firmar el contrato y revisar varias cláusula me fui directo a mi departamento al entrar choque en mis pensamientos contigo dios todo ese dia estuve pensando en ti en la idea de irte a buscar y saber todo de ti, mientras buscada algo de ropa para la cena y para volverte a ver esa noche estaba tan nerviosa que minimo me cambie unas 20 veces de ropa al final opte por algo comodo un vestido pero al verme en el espejo sabia que era muy ostentoso y volvi a atacar de nuevo el armario.. Despues de unos minutos ahi adentro sali con una falda negra, unos zapatos y medias negras, una blusa blanca, un moño negro que combinaba muy bien junto con un saco Armani de botones dorados tenia que lucir bien para conocer al padre de Alma pero no muy formal como para ir al bar despues.

Recogí mi cabello y utilice maquillaje natural estaba sudando tanto que el calor dentro del departamento era insoportable tuve que abrir puertas y ventanas de todo el lugar. Cuando ya estaba lista tome los teléfonos y la cartera y salí rumbo al Hotel Riviera donde encontraria a Alma y su padre.

La verdad no sabia exactamente lo que me esperaba pero sabia que el señor Hudson tenia varias cadenas importantes de negocios y era bien sabido que su 2 hija era la que mas disfrutaba de la fortuna Hudson la verda salir con Alma era genial pero..

-Señorita Fabray- me llamo el mesero -sigame la llevo a su mesa el señor Hudson y la señorita Hudson no han bajado de la habitación pero ya no tarda-

-o.k excelente-

El mesero retiro la silla para que tomara asiento la verdad no queria me re usaba a estar en ese lugar pero algo dentro de mi me decia -Alma es importante- no terminaba de decirme eso cuando apareciste tu de nuevo caminando en la calle entre mis pensamientos y mi imaginación te vi -dios que mujer- me decia cuando alguien aclaro la garganta

-Buenas noches amor-

Me levante de golpe y Alma apareció con su padre de la mano

-Papi es oficial te presento a Lucy Quinn Fabray el amor de mi vida-

El señor se acerco y estiró la mano -mucho gusto-

-mucho gusto señor Hudson amm se me hace conocido no lo he visto en algun otro lugar-

-creo que puede que en alguna revista-

-puede que si señor Hudson puede que si-

(Sabes tengo que hacer una pausa en ese momento..Si en ese momento hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a pasar hubiera salido corriendo del restaurante y te hubiera ido directo a buscar te subo conmigo a un avion y te llevo lejos muy lejos de todo lo que íbamos a vivir.)

Tomaron asiento Alma se sento un lado de mi mientras que su padre se sento frente de nosotros el Sr. HUDSON fue el primero en romper el hielo..

-Dime Quinn a que te dedicas-

-trabajaba para Compac net, ahora tengo una compañía con unos amigos QUIMI net-

-me parece excelente- el señor Hudson sonreia y miraba la carta

Yo miraba mi teléfono queria salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar

-pasa algo amor- me pregunto Alma tocandome la pierna

-no amor- y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Por dios Quinn se merece algo mejor que eso dale un buen, beso venga-

Me puse como tomate -amm no se molesta-

-no claro que no-

Me acerqué a Alma y le plante un beso que le agitó muy rápido la respiración cuando abri los ojos te mire a ti cerre y abri de nuevo los ojos estabas tu -no mi cerebro ya no funciona- me dije gire y tome un gran trago de agua me puse palida

- amor te sientes bien-

-si amor- la mire otra vez y ya ella era de nuevo, estaba sudando como el dia que te conoci

Mi cerebro estaba jugando muy feo conmigo ese dia.

Despues de cenar y platicar por un buen rato de negocios de la posibilidad de expandir QUIMI net para Europa mi teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco era Mike que me buscaba hace ya una hora en la que me esperaba en el bar.

-Bueno-

-donde estas-

-con Alma y su padre-

-pero por que no me dijiste que esto es un bar de strippers-

-calmate disfruta ya voy para contigo-

-mas te vale aqui esta una rubia con un cuerpo hermosisimo y si Tina se entera me mata-

-amma o,k jaja ya voy en 10min-

-mas te vale Quinn-

Regrese a la mesa -me tengo que retirar-

-por que Quinn, si apenas pediremos el postre-

-amor quedate-

-no puedo amor, Sr. Hudson me tengo que ir es que mi socio me esta esperando le aremos un areglo al programa antes de mandarlo-

-bueno el trabajo no puede esperar- el se levanto y estiró la mano para despedirse -mucho gusto Quinn y cuida a mi bebe-

Yo hice la misma acción -claro que si señor Hudson-

-hay por favor dime Finn-

-claro que si Finn-

-asi me gusta-

Alma se levanto de la mesa -papá regreso acompañaré a Quinni al estacionamiento-

-esta bien amor-

Alma me tomo de la mano y me saco del hotel mientras pensaba hable -amor puedo dejar el carro aqui y regreso por el mas tarde ire en taxi hasta las nuevas oficinas-

-o.k esta bien amor- Alma se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura y me planto un beso muy apasionado tuve que seguirlo causo que mi sistema de emergencia se encendiera causando un color rojo de mis mejillas

En ese el Valet aclaro la garganta -señorita su taxi-

Me separe de Alma y subi al taxi -te amo- me dijo y yo volte a verla -yo igual te amo amor te veo mañana-


	3. Chapter 3

Al subir al taxi puse la cabeza en el respaldo jale aire para poder aclarar todas mis ideas

-a donde la llevo señorita-

Lo mire y hice una pausa enorme -Plaza Fiestas-

-o.k-

Ya casi eran las 11:30 era la hora en la que salias siempre a bailar lo recuerdas por que yo si lo recuerdo. El taxi me dejo enfrente de lugar camine unos cuantos pasos me puse el saco y entre al lugar Snixx estaba en la barra en cuanto me vio entrar se fue directamente conmigo, la vista es muy natural pero la mia ese dia vio de mas, Snixx traia un traje muy ajustado de corredora de autos mientras que su amiga Dizi n traje de policia que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, además de tener a Mike amarrado a la silla y esposado bailandole

-Hey rubia-

-hola Santana-

-no me digas asi aqui..Aqui soy snixx-

-o.k o.k snixx-

-llegas tarde ya casi sale-

-si tuve un inconveniente-

-pero llegaste tengo tu mesa lista-

-o.k muy bien dejame ir por mi a amigo Mike-

-es tu amigo el asiático sexy-

-si es mi amigo y veo que no la esta pasando nada mal-

Snixx se comenzó a reir me tomo del brazo -vienes muy guapa por cierto tu inconveniente tenia pies y era linda-

La volte aver asustadam -amm bueno yo..como te explico..esto es algo complicado...-

Ella sonreia, después me entere que le gustaba verme roja y sufrir cuando tiraba esa clase de preguntas -vamos rubia no me expliques nada a mi no...mejor ven las luces ya estab bajas te llevare a tu mesa-

Fui por Mike y lo lleve a la mesa conmigo

-dime por que no me dijiste que era un bar de strippers-

Yo me comence a reir -no era necesario que dijiera algo...- no termine de hablar

Cuando la musica de la panter rosa comenzó a sonar las cortinas del esenario se comenzaron a abrir y aparecieron 4 chicas con gabardinas Azules y sombreros caminando muy lento..

Turun turun tan tan la forma en la que latia mi corazon al ritmo de la musica

Una luz se encendió y apareciste tu con una gabardina Negra y un sombrero negro te uniste a las chicas en medio y comenzaron a mover la cadera al ritmo de la musica Taran taran gritaba mi corazón tenia los pies pegados al piso no se movian, el corazón me latia al ritmo de la musica y mis ojos se movian al ritmo de tus caderas mientras que mis manos estaban pegadas a la silla y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

mientras Mike tenia las piernas cruzadas no estaba segura si tenia un erección o estaba teniéndola por que aquellos ojos rasgados jamás los habia visto mas abiertos que esa dia..

La musica comenzo a cambiar lentamente... Se comenzo a escuchar la musica del 007 las chicas se comenzaron a mover comomsi tuvieran armas por la parte del escenario hicieron una linea 2 del lado izquierdo y 2 del lado derecho dejando un espacio en medio pasaste caminando muy lento en el climax de la musica as luces se apagaron y comenzo una cancion que decia mas o menos asi

-Tienes un cuerpo brutal (se encendieron las luces) que todo homhre desearía tocar (te quitaste y tiraste el gorro y tu pelo callo) sexy movimiento (la gabardina callo de golpe) y tu perfume combinó con el viento que rico huele (debajo de la gabardina habia un traje de policia sexy)-

Comenzaste a bailar a moverte a quitarte la ropa lentamente al ritmo de la musica primero la blusa quedando en un sosten negro...me tuve que contener Mike miraba sorprendido se saco la cartera y me dio 50dlls los tome sin verlos y camine desde la mesa que nos habia reservado snixx hasta ti..

-Hey Diva quitate el sosten-

-Hey Diva estas muy rica mamasita-

-Diva hazme un hijo-

Cuando me acerqué a poner el billete me miraste y te sonrojaste te agachaste y tomaste mi mano la pusiste en tu pecho y lentamente la llevaste dentro de tu sosten sin dejarme de ver a los ojos, senti tu cuerpo estremecer, mi mano tocaba tu pecho y con tu mano derecha la detenias ahi adentro deje el billete ahi y mordiendote el labio inferior sacaste mi mano lentamente te levantaste y te fuiste a seguir bailando sin perderme de vista.. No habia sentido mi ropa interior tan mojada, no me habia sentido con tanto calor en muchos años..

Snixx se puso detras de mi -te preparo el privado especial ella quiere conocerte-

Voltie a verla -¿ella quiere conocerme?-

-créeme la dejaste intrigada-

Yo sonreiy mire a Snixx -no privados no-

-Vamos amor ella también quiere conocerte-

-no..no estoy lista-

Quedaste en medio del escenario te quitaste el sosten y me lo arrogaste a la cara el telon callo de golpe

-si eso no te queda claro que te quiere conocer rubia no se que sea necesario para que entiendas-

Me quede con el sosten en la mano y volte a ver a Mike que tomaba una cerveza regrese a la mesa

-te gusta verdad-

-quien-

-la bailarina, Quinn se te mira en la cara y como hizo la pausa contigo no la hizo con nadie mas te gusta y le gustas.-

-Mike claro que no- mire el sosten que seguia en mi mano derecha

-si tu lo dices..llevame a mi casa-

-si sera lo mejor antes de que Tina se entere a donde te vine a traer-

-hey arreglaste lo de la oficina-

-si ya esta todo-

-bien mañana vamos a trabajar en ellas verdad-

-si adelantate llama un taxi- Mike salio por la puerta mientras yo me acercaba a Snixx

-hey-

-ya lo pensaste-

-si y la respuesta es no te veo luego-

Snixx sonrio -mañana vendras por mas rubia de eso no te quede la menor duda me escuchaste-

Sali del bar directo al taxi donde estaba ya Mike

Al subir -a West hollywood-

-a donde-

-west hollywood tengo que ir por el carro esta en el hotel del padre de Alma-

-esa mujer- refunfuño Mike mientras se quedaba dormido

Pege mi cabeza al vidrio y viendo por la ventana volvi a verte bailar cerre los ojos y aprete los labios mi corazón se comenzó a agitar cuando el chófer me dijo -25dlls-

-o si claro- saque mi cartera y pague -Mike hermano despierta llegamos vamos por el carro-

-si ya voy- Mike se bajo del taxi y camino colgado a mi hasta que el ballet parking trajo el carro

lleve a Mike hasta su casa y Tina me ofrecio quedarme en el cuarto de visitas o en la casa pequeña como ellos la llaman es una casa que esta separada de la casa grande tiene todo Luz, agua, teléfono, un comedor una pequeña, sala una recamara grande y un baño

Dije que si y Tina me llevo hasta ese lugar ya lo conocia varias veces me habia quedado ahí Tina saco una pijama nueva y me ladio cuando salio me comencé a quitar la ropa meti la mano dentro del saco y ahi estaba..el sosten negro

Lo tome con la mano con la que te toque y comencé a traspirar de nuevo -puedo sudar no lo creo-

Me quite la ropa y me puse la pijama y me meti a la cama deje el sostén a un lado donde puse mi cabeza no podia dormir mi cabeza solo queria verte a ti bailar, volverte a oler ese olor a vanilla, sentir tu piel..

No estoy segura en que momento me quede dormida pero algo es seguro esa noche soñé contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente desperté buscándote en la cama ahi fue cuando note que habia soñando contigo toda la noche tome mi teléfono y no prendía, saque el otro pero tampoco prendio levante la cabeza un poco de la almohada 10am me volvi a acostar gire la cabeza al lado izquierdo y en el buro esta el sosten me puse la mano derecha en la cara y cerre los ojos comencé a recordar lo que habia sentido al tocarte lo que había sentido a ver como me mirabas, lo que causabas cuando mordias tu labio inferior sexymente como me habias dejado solo toque 1 pecho y me tenias volando en las nubes me decia esa mañana

- que demonios me diste Diva-

Me levante y prendi el televisor cambie algunos canales cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar lo mire y conteste

-Hola-

-Hey Quinn buenos dias-

-hey Mike buenos dias-

-desayunas con nosotros-

-amm no Muchas gracias voy a la casa y tengo que estar con Alma en el el club a las 12 por un partido de tenis son las 10:30 apenas me alcanza ek tiempo-

-bueno hoy me encargo de los arreglos de la oficina-

-o.k me desocupo de con Alma y me voy contigo-

-o.k, adios -

-adios saludos a las niñas y a Tina-

Me levante de golpe me quite la pijama y me puse la ropa tome el sosten y lo puse de nuevo en mi saco, sali al jardin tome el auto sali directamente al departamento conduje unos 20min al llegar estacione el auto y el auto de Alma estaba ahi no lo note hasta que llegue al departamento y salio el olor de comida recien echa

-Hola amor- fue lo primero que grito al abrir la puerta

-hola amor, buenos dias ¿que haces aqui?-

Alma se asomo de la cocina -amm por que trais la misma ropa de ayer Quinn-

Ayer me quede en la casa de Mike- Alma levanto las cejas como solia hacerlo cuando se enojaba -hey no pienses mal-

-No Quinn yo no pienso mal-

Tome aire y conte -5,4,3,2,1...-

-como no quieres que piense mal, ayer desapareces después de la cena con mi padre, no me contestas los teléfonos pienso que fuiste a correr llego a hacerte el desayuno y tu...resulta que no dormiste aqui..como demonios quieres que piense Quinn-

-que no pienses mal ayer fui q un bar con Mike nada del otro mundo salimos a tomar algo de alcohol y me ofrecieron quedarme ahi sabes que Mike y yo somos Amigos Tina y las niña son mi familia Alma por que haces tanto escandalo-

Alma tenia la ceja tan levantada que daba algo se miedo -a que bar fueron-

-a uno que esta en plaza fiestas-

-como se llama Quinn-

-Ruta 69-

- ese es un bar de strippers-

Estaba en el sillon sentada quitandome los zapatamos ya levante la mirada -tu como demonios sabes que es un bar de strippers-

-por que fui con unas amigas y eso no tiene nada que ver estamos hablando de ti, no me tienes confianza para decirme las cosas, no me cuentas tus cosas-

-si te digo mis cosas, te cuento todo que es lo que hago-

Salio de la cocina -no es verdad Quinn-

Me levante del sillon y camine hasta delante de ella -terminaste-

-si-

La tome por la cintura y pegue mi frente a la de ella -eres importante te respeto te amo y e crecido a tu lado-

-dime el pero..hay alguien mas -

-claro que no te amo-

Hizo un ligero movimiento para salirse de mis brazos pero lo abraze mas fuerte y grito -Sueltame Quinn estoy enojada-

-no te voy a soltar hasta que me des un beso-

-no- me hizo un puchero

-Uno chiquito-

-no-.

-andale un chiquito-

Alma levanto la cara y medio un beso en los labios chiquito...pero yo le puse mas pasion...mas pasion me llevo hasta la habitación me quito el saco y me avento a la cama, se dejo ir contra mi y la tome de la cintura.. Me comenzó a besar el cuello -huuy siguele Diva-

Se levanto -que-

-amm nada tienes la cancha reservada verdad-

-si pero como me llamaste-

-no dije nada Alma-

-me metere a bañar y después te llevo a cenar y duermes aqui conmigo te parece-

Alma se levantó de la cama -el desayuno esta listo vamos primero a desayunar y luego te metes a bañar llamare a Kelly y que mueva el horario del juego-

-o.k vamos a desayunar adelantate- tome aire camine al baño y me moje la cara -malditasea como paso eso-

-Quinn ya esta-

-ya voy-

Camine de la habitación hasta la cocina con ropa mas comoda me sente en la silla, mientras Alma se servía la comida la jale del brazo y la sente en mi piernas -te amo-

-yo igual Quinn yo igual-

Comenzamos a comer.

Despues de comer me meti a bañar y nos fuimos al club al llegar al club nos encontramos a Kelly y su novio Bruce

-hey- grito Kelly

-Hey- grito Alma

-como estas Bruce-

-muy bien, Quinn y tu-

-muy bien, como va el trabajo-

-bien-

-y el tuyo Quinn-

-bien, como esta Linda-

-bien esta enorme ya 6 meses-

-o que bien..listo para perder-

-vengo con surte Fabray lanza tu mejor revés-

El juego duro por lo menos 1 hora esa vez ganamos Alma y yo en la segunda ronda jugamos Kelly vs Alma y despues Brunce Vs mi despues de pasar todo el dia en el club regresamos a casa

-quieres que prepare algo de comer- me pregunto Alma

-no, me acostare un rato quieres venir-

-si adelantate-

Nose cuanto tiempo me quede dormida pero cuando desperte Alma estaba dormida a un lado de mi con una de mis camisas puesta la mire de arriba a abajo las piernas las tenia descubiertas el pelo revuelto, el pecho pegado a mi, pudo ver sido tan fácil tomarla y hacerla mia...-esto es difícil- pense no me podia controlar ya por mucho tiempo en cualquier momento le perdería el respeto, eso era lo que ella queria que se lo perdiera..

Me acomode en la cama y me puse a ver el techo en ese momento ella despertó -hola- volteo a verme -hola amor- se acercó a mi y beso en la boca.

Se separo de de mi -tengo hambre-

-igual yo...voy por algo de comer-

-o.k-

me levante de la cama y me sente en la orilla me quite lo que traia puesto todavía seguia con los deportivos de tenis puestos me puse un pantalón cualquier, junto con una camisa igual y un suéter, me puse los zapatos pero antes de salir me acerque a alma y la bese me jalo con ella a la cama y quede encima de ella, para conveniencia su teléfono comenzó a sonar.. Entre beso y beso -tu teléfono-

-dejalo sonar-

-puede ser tu papá-

-no papá se fue a New York, regresa en 2 dias-

-puede ser una emergencia-

-dejalo ahi sigueme besando-

Hice lo que me pidio cuando tomo el teléfono -Bueno-

Me levante y camine hasta la puerta no alcance a escuchar la conversación no tengo idea en que demonios pensaba..bueno si tengo idea en quien pensaba y era en ti no habia salido de mi cabeza de mis sueño te habías apoderado de todo.

Subi al carro y prendi el radio nada en ninguna estación cuando apareció la canción -Tienes un cuerpo brutal- en ese momento tu apareciste frente a mi bailando sexy.. Te puedo asegurar que nunca habia durado tanto tiempo haciendo un alto.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron hasta ti otra vez mientras manejaba conduje sin pensar otra vez al estúpido bar, era obsesión, era necesidad, era deseo o era pasion no lo se no lo entendia estaba colgada a ti. Mire el teléfono y eran las 10:30pm tu bailabas a la misma hora siempre a las 11 ni un minuto mas ni uno menos. Tome mis cosas y sali del carro camine por el lugar hasta la entrada del bar donde estaba Joe.

Me abrió la cadena y me dejo pasar la misma rutina de 2 dias ya Snixx no apareció pero apareció Dizi

-hola rubia dichosos los ojos-

Le sonrei -y donde esta Snixx-

-atendiendo a un cliente muy especial no tarda en salir te ofrezco algo de tomar-

-si dame una cerveza y algo de comer-

-tu mesa esta lista-

la mire sorprendida -mi mesa esta lista-

Me sonrio con una sonrisa muy picara -snixx me pidio que la reservara y la prepara por si no alcanzaba a salir y prepararla ella-

Me puse nerviosa -hay caray este no se que decir-

-no digas nada solo ven conmigo y vamos a disfrutar al show-

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la mesa, me sente y ella se fue a los pocos minutos regreso -tu botana y tu cerveza -

Le pague a los pocos minutos apareció Snixx -hola mi rubia favorita-

La mire ese traje si que era ajustado aparecio con un traje de la mujer maravilla -hola -

Se sento a un lado de mi -sabia que volverias ella te esta esperando-

Le tome a la cerveza y la mire -quien me espera-

-ella-

Las luces se bajaron -EL BAR RUTA 69 SE COMPLACE EN TRAER HASTA A USTEDES A LA DIVA-

Aparecieron 4 sillas en el escenario dedos comenzaron a tronar 4 personas se sentaron en las sillas y la musica comenzo a sonar

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Tomen aire y lo contuve por unos segundos una silla se separo del resto y apareciste tu con un negliye Rojo que resaltaba todas razones por las cuales me gustaba verte bailar

Te comensaste a mover por todos lados el escote comenzo a estorbar me levante antes de que hicieras algo tome los 50dlls de siempre camine hasta a ti, cuando me viste sonreiste y te mordiste el labio como siempre lo hacias y lo sigues haciendo

Me tomaste la mano y la deslizaste por entre tus pechos, no me quitabas la vista de encima sabias que en cualquier momento reaccionaria y te quitaria la ropa ahi mismo y te haria mia, pero nunca lo hice que idiota puedo llegar a ser algunas veces siempre me lo decia a mi misma y esa noche lo pude confirmar

te quedase ahi con mi mano entre tus pechos y sin pensarlo me jalaste de la camisa y agachaste la cabeza y hablaste a mi oido -esa mano sabe su destino y tu-

Pase saliba y te separaste de mi soltandome

Camine 2 pasos para atras Dizi aparecio tomandome de los hombros junto con Snixx una de cada lado -estas lista-

Sin dejar de verte respondí -para que-

-para el privado- me dijo Dizi

-No-

Snixx se comenzó a reir -te dejo sin aire otra vez-

Solo movi la cabeza

-cuando sera el privado- me pregunto Dizi

-no lo se- mi teléfono comenzo a sonar tome mis cosas y como siempre sali corriendo

-bueno amor-

-amor hace 30min ya que te fuiste todo bien-

-si ya voy de regreso es que no sabia que comprar-

-o,k en cuanto llegues tenemos que hablar-

-amm o.k ya voy a la casa-

Camine hasta el estacionamiento abri el carro y me subi al carro me quede ahi unos segundos tratando de controlar todo mi sistema mi corazon, mi respiración y lo mas importante mis pensamientos que repetian tu voz -ESA MANO SABE SU CAMINO Y TU-


	5. Chapter 5

Regrese lo mas rapido que pude ya casi eran las 12pm subí corriendo las escaleras y abri la puerta con las bolsas de comida

-amor regrese-

Alma salio de la habitación con la misma casi puesta se miraba jodidamente sexy algunas veces y esa era una de esas veces

-que bueno amor, por que tardaste tanto-

-no sabia que comprar de comida-

Me meti con las bolsas a la cocina y ella camino detras de mi y me abrazo por la cintura -me amas-

-claro que si- deje lo que habia tomado y volte para verla -por que me lo preguntas-

-pues por que te tengo 2 noticias, ven siéntate conmigo-

-Me tiene 2 noticias o dios esta embarazada y es mio, que eres idiota Fabray no la puedes embarazar si ni si quiera la haz tocado- me decian mis pensamientos

Tome asiento a un lado de ella en la sala me acosto en sus piernas y me dijo -Me llamaron de italia-

-de verdad que te dijeron-

-aceptaron mi propuesta de reconstrucción de la pintura de Salvador Dali y me quieren en Italia en 2 dias-

Me levante de sus piernas -que emocion amor tenemos que ayudarte a empacar, arreglar tus cosas, pasaporte, visa, todo-

Ella se quedo viendome -no me quiero ir-

-por que-

-no te quiero dejar aqui sola-

-me llamaras todos los dias hablaremos por Facebook y twitter-

-nose si sea conveniente Quinn-

-claro que lo es y sabes que es mas conveniente tu futuro-

Me tomo de la cara y me planto un beso -por eso te amo-

Se acerco a mi oreja donde minutos antes tu habías dejado tu respiración, tus palabras, el olor de tu perfume -Te amo- no me pude resistir

-vuelve a decirlo-

-te amo-

La tome entre mis brazos y la comence a besar no tenia idea que hacia exactamente la cabeza se nublo no sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo una cosa llevo a otra cuando menos pense estaba de espaldas al sillon con Alma encima de mi sin la camisa puesta dejando sus pechos al aire y quitandole los calsones que llevaba ese dia

Era tarde para detenerme lo que estaba haciendo lo necesita hacer pero no estaba segura si con ella o contigo..

Mis manos comenzaro a tocar su adomen lentamente comenzaron a subir por su pecho hasta llegar a tocarlo mis dedos se enrredaron en su cabellera rubia sus ojos azules se perdian en mis ojos verdes me comenzó a besar el cuello cuando me quiso llevar a la misma posición en la que ella estaba la detuve con un ligero movimiento la levante de mi.

Penso que la estaba deteniendo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no fue de esa manera la lleve conmigo a la habitación cerre la puerta y baje las luces de la habitación queria ver su cuerpo desnudo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza queria sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio comencé a besarla por todos lados

-Quinn esto..esto,...hug.. Esto no esta bien...-

-déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo ya no puedo esperar- comence a bajar la mano y dije -ESTA MANO SABE A DONDE SE DIRIJE- ella sonrio y me beso y se acerco a mi oreja -detente por favor-

Me detuve y me baje de ella me acoste en la cama en ese momento hablo -perdon ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo-

Le bese la frente -no importa amor-

La verdad no sabia que hacer estaba tan caliente que en ese momento pense en salir a buscartea a ti o snixx solo para que bajaran la calentura que llevaba en el cuerpo ese dia

-me voy a bañar-

Se quedo en la cama acostada -voy por mi ropa y preparo la comida en platos para cenar-

-esta bien-

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en ti -carajo el agua esta caliente- abri el ahua fria haber si de esta forma me bajaba la calentura

Cuando sali de bañarme ya traia una pijama puesta -ya esta amor- se acerco y me beso la boca

-hace calor quitate eso-

-o.k- se quito la pijama delante de mi y se sentó a comer a un lado de mi mientras comiamos yo tenia una de mis manos en su pierna necesitaba sentirla o era sentirte a ti no sabia mi cerebro estaba confundiendo todo ese dia.

-después de cenar quieres ver una película-

-si, el diario de noa-

-podemos ver escuela de rock-

-amor esa la vimos antier-

-bueno entoces lo que el viento se llevo-

-amm no que te parece si vemos Diamantes para desayunar-

Gire los ojos -esta bien-

Camino a la habitación moviendo mucho las caderas -no se que me pasa no estoy funcionando como siempre-

-QUINN-

-ya voy-

Camine de la cocina hasta la habitación y ella estaba acostada ya me fui del otro lado y me acoste -abrazame-

La abraze y comenzó la pelicula...

Cuando desperté ya era de dia era Domingo por la mañana no supe a que horas se fue pero me dejo una nota -dormias muy rico asi que no quise hacerte ruido te veo en la tarde en el hotel para comer y estar con papá- al final denla nota

-P.D te amo lo que paso anoche perdon por detenerte me siento super estupida pero es verdad no se si estemos listas-

me deje caer en la cama -dios bien lo decia mi padre no te enamores de mujeres complicadas ni de hombres muy dificiles Quinn eso te traerá problemas-

Me levante a hacer algo de ejercicio mientras me ponia la ropa deportiva sono mi teléfono

-bueno-

-hey Quinn-

-hey Mike ya esta todo-

-si en 2 hrs vienes para iniciar el programa-

-o.k en 2 horas te veo-

-o.k adios-

Tome mis tenis y camine a la puerta me los puse y sali a correr me puse el ipod y en modo aleatorio me tenia una sorpresa preparada ese dia

Comence a correr vivir cerca de un parque es grandioso pero al mismo tiempo no me gusta ya que comencé a calentar gire al lado derecho luego al izquierdo, calente ls piernas y comence a correr primero comenzo con 2 canciones de One republic

-Counting stars- la escuche me parecia genial la comence a cantar cuando se acabo llego la otra -If lose myself- decia algo de despertar y darse cuenta que estas solo pero hay alguien siempre a tu lado la escuche detenidamente cuando se acabo levante la mirada y una mujer con una figura muy linda aparecio delante de mi corriendo

Me perdi en sus caderas la mire de arriba a bajo cuando volteo y sonrió le sonrei y siguió corriendo valla que ese dia o traia mucha suerte o era tanta la necesidad de estar con alguien...por que fácilmente pude haber corrido tras ella y quitarle toda la ropa pero no me decia -Respira Quinn-

Regrese al departamento y me prepare un jugo de naranja prepare mi ropa y me meti a bañar

-2 horas apenas paso 1..vere algo de televisión- como siempre tanto canal sin nada que ver hasta que callo un canal con una película mexicana algo extraña me quede mirando la pelicula pero preferi seguir cambiando de canal -no hay nada 150 canales de cable y no hay nada- Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

-hola amor-

-hola buenos dias-

-te fuiste sin despedirte-

-lo se amor tengo que preparar mis cosas para italia mi padre llego hoy de Ny y hay muchas cosas que hacer-

-o o.k podre darte una tarde conmigo antes de que te vallas-

-te la dare si me prometes que me trataras como debes de tratarme-

-cena, velas, vino y cama-

La risa de Alma la conocia muy bien estana nerviosa -Cama segura-

-si tu lo estas-

-o.k hoy-

-si a las aqui en el departamento-

-o.k, te dejo llego papá-

-muy bien saludos adios amor-

Comence a preparar las cosas cuando un mensaje llego -te estoy esperando-

Tome mis cosas a toda prisa y sali del departamento a las nuevas oficinas mientras llegaba a la calle volviste a aparecer tu esos Jens, ese sueter negro de cuadros, unas botas negras y unos lentes con una bolsa negra eras tu, estacione el carro y me baje a buscarte sali corriendo y choque sin querer contigo recuerdas lo que me gritaste...

-FIGATE IDIOTA QUE TE PASA-

Te ayude a levantar tus cosas y no dejabas de insultar -Que no me viste animal...no tienes ojos o que-Cuando levantaste la mirada me miraste y te quedaste con la boca abierta, yo no dije nada y tu tampoco.

-Hey Fabray, Mike te esta esperando- Grito Bree desde la puerta del edificio volte a verla y cuando volvi a voltear ya no estabas te habias ido.


	6. Chapter 6

-Quinn-

Volte a todos lados -ya voy dile que ya voy-

Comence a hacer un berrinche en la calle -con un carajo me lleva la fregada-

-hey estas bien- me pregunto Mike que salio del edificio a buscarme

Tome aire me puse las manos en la cintura y agache la cabeza -si estoy bien- comence a contar internamente 1..2...3...4,...5...6...7..8..9...10 subimos al ascensor

Mike me miraba preocupado -hey segura que..-

No lo deje acabar cuando le grite -estoy bien-

-o,k o.k sabes te hace falta sexo o una mujer que te domine-

Le levante la ceja -hay dios - y salio corriendo del elevador en cuanto se abrieron las puertas

Priemro pasamos la recepción que tenia ya el logo de la empresa segundo la sala de juntas que habia echo Mike un gran trabajo y llegamos a las 4 oficinas y la sección de 8 cubículos

La oficina mas grande era la que tenia la otra oficina oculta

-cual oficina quieres-

-la que me quieras dar-

-hagamos un volado dejemos que la suerte decida-

-o.k me gusta la idea-

Saco una moneda y pregunto -cara o cruz-

-cara- dije yo

Aventó la moneda al aire gir veces y callo -cara..Quedate con la mas grande-

-seguro-

-si ademas no seriamos nada sin ti verdad Bree-

Bree aparecio cargando unas cajae con 2 muchachos muy musculosos -claro que gerente general- miro a Mike -vamos Mike dile-

-ya voy-

-decirme que-

-estamos en Wall stret ingresamos mañana con 150 acciones y ademas queremos que tu seas la directora general-

-estan seguro yo..-

-tu nada esto es tu sueño y nosotros confiamos en ti somos un equipo y hablando de equipo necesito instalar la computadora y echarla a andar- menciono Bree

-esta bien-

Mike se acerco y me abrazo entre los 3 instalamos el sistema y entre los 3 echamos a andar QUIMI NET ese dia de noviembre tan extraño para todos y algunos cuántos incluyendome

Las horas pasaron muy rapido recibinos equipo nuevo hice varias llamadas para la cena con Alma le queria sorprender..

-10:00pm Tina me matara-

-ya son las diez- pregunte yo

-si- menciono Bree

-hey Mike llevame a casa por que aqui Quinn tiene una cena romántica con alguien-

-o es verdad vamonos entonces nos vemos mañana-

-o.k nos vemos mañana a las 8-

-si, adios- me respondieron los 2

Me Quede acomodando mi nueva oficina puse unas cosas acomode los libreros ya eran las 10:40 sabia que todo estaba listo en casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

-bueno-

-amor perdoname me mataras hoy no puedo verte-

-Alma ya tengo todo preparado-

-Quinn me encontre con Jimi...-

-tu amigo que queria ser tu novio ese Jim-

-si y es arqueólogo me invito a cenar y pues apenas vamos a llegar restaurante-

-ose que me cambias por Jim..sabes que..que te haga mucho provecho la cena amor- colge y avente el teléfono al sillon comenzó a sonar como loco camine a la salida ahi deje el teléfono no me importa, sali con lo que traia encima entre lo que traía llaves, el otro teléfono, dinero y 2 tarjetas subi al carro y comencé a conducir -eres una tonta Fabray..tonta me escuchaste-

Mientras conducía sin sentido todo me llevo otra vez contigo conduje en forma automática hasta el bar

Cuando llegue me comencé a reir de nervios, tome aire y camine hasta la entrada

-Hey Quinn - Joe para que no hiciera Fila

El lugar estaba lleno Dizi apareció -tu mesa lista esta mi ama- la mire y estaba disfrazada de genio

-te sigo-

Me llevo hasta la mesa y mientras estaba ahi esperando -Rubia tu otra vez-

gire para ver a la payasita mas sexy que jamás habia visto -hey snixx estas guapísima-

-lo se, dime ya-

-no- agache la cabeza

-cuando quieras sera demasiado tarde-

-por que lo dices-

-pues por que se quiere retirar-

-no puede hacer eso-

-claro que si, mira vez la cortina de aquel lado (dije que si mientras miraba) ahi adentro hay un hombre importante de esta ciudad y del país que le ofrece todo solo pide que se valla con el-

-y ella que dijo..-

-ella dijo que...-

Snixx no pudo acabar cuando las luces se bajaron

-BAR RUTA 69 SE COMPLANCE EN TRAER PARA USTEDES A LA DIVA-

Snixx se levanto de la silla la tome del brazo -tu no te vaz termina de decirme-

Se acerco a mi oído y primero beso mi cuello -No todo lo que vez es-

me quede viendo como snixx se alejaba miemtras sus labios quedaban marcados en mi cuello

Tome aire y me concentré en ti

2 chicas bajaron mientras tu esperabas en el escenario

Las 2 chicas subieron con 2 hombres tu te mordiste el labio levantaste la ceja y miraste de derecha a izquierda te de tuviste y lanzas té un beso a alguien que no alcance a ver quien era pero por lo que vi ese dia era el mismo hombre de la otra noche

Volviste a recorrer el lugar pero ahora señalando con el dedo de izquierda a derecha señalando no entendia mucho hasta que alguien grito -Quiere a la rubia-

Yo volte a todos lados en eso snixx me jalo del brazo -no quieres privado, pues sera en público-

Me comencé a resistir al principio pero despues no tanto fue rapido una de las chicas me llevo hasta la silla que estaba vacia tu me miraste sonreiste y levantaste la mano BRUNO MARS comenzo a sonar en las bocinas locked out of heaven se comenzo a reproducir

Oh yeah yeah. (te comentaste a mover)  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh! (empujaste tu pelvis hacia fuera)  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh! (volviste a empujar la pelvis hacia afuera

Never had much faith in love or miracles (te abriste la chamarra)

Never wanna put my heart on deny (te quitaste la chamarra, quedando en una blusa blanca muy ajustada) yo tenia las manos pegadas a la silla lo mas que podia no me queria mover las piernas juntas y la boca abierta no podia creer lo que estaba pasando..

But swimming in your world is something spiritual (moviste el pecho, yo aprete los dientes sentia que estaba apunto de explotar)

I'm gonna get every time you spank the night (te paraste enfrente y te incaste)

(me abriste las piernas de golpe y comensase a cantar)

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

(te levantaste y te sentaste en mi pierna derecha)  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

(te dirijiste hasta mi cuello, me aventaste la cabeza hacia atras y lo besaste, despues a mi oido y comenzaste a cantar, no se como demonios lo hiciste pero tu rodilla hizo presión en mi centro)  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

(te movias como si estuvieras teniendo un órgasmo con mi pierna ya no pude contener mis manos y las lleve a tu cintura)  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

(dejate caer tu cuerpo encima de mi tu respiración se agitó y ahi fue cuando te escuche a hablar por segunda vez en esos dias) pasaste saliba -mueve la pierna amor no te detengas-  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh! (Este ooh lo escuche en mi odio junto con un -ya casi llego-)

No podia contenerme mas y comencé a disfrutar y dejarme llevar por el movimiento de tu rodilla que al principio queria ignorar  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh! (te separa de mi y subiste tus manos y me guiaste a que te quitara la blusa quedando tu pecho al aire)

Me levantaste la mano y la pusiste en el pecho mientras te seguias moviendo en mi pierna el movimiento fue mas rapido perdi la letra de la canción tus ojos y los mios se entregaron al momento.

Solo recuerdo cuando al oido me cantaste  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

el ultimo OH yeah! Sono tan fuerte saliendo de ti que las la cortina frente a nosotros callo de golpe tu escondise tu cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras yo trataba de entender que habia echo tan ebria no estaba.

Dejaste un beso en mi cuello -HEY DIVA ESO FUE UN ORGASMO- grito Snixx volte a verla y tu te levantaste de mi corriendo

-hey no espera necesito hablar contigo-corri atras de ti pero el guardia no me dejo pasar

Snixx se acerco a mi y me dijo -VOLVERA POR MAS RUBIA VOLVERA POR MAS-

la voltea a ver -acabo de tener sexo en un escenario con una mujer guapisima y ni su nombre se-

Snixx se comenzó a reir -sigues asustada! Yo invito el tequila-

Abri los ojos -por favor-


	7. Chapter 7

Despues de lo que paso te lo juro, no sabia que hacer mínimo me tome 6 tequilas las rodillas me temblaban, el corazon lo sentia agitadismo todavía de esa noche no recuerdo nada mas que lo que paso en el escenario, no se como llegue casa.

Desperte en el sillon con uno dolor horrible de cabeza -BUENOS DIAS DORMISTE BIEN- alguien me pregunto

-No me duele la cabeza y el sillon no es nada cómodo-

-pues deberías de cambiarlo-

Me levante del sillon como pude seguia muy mariada me fui a buscar de donde salian las voces era Mike y Bree en la cocina con un desayuno ejemplar

Mike estaba muy cerio -Desayuna- me dijo

me sente en la mesa y me levante por agua -sabes que hora es-

Me pregunto Bree abri los ojos y movi la cabeza Mike movio la cabeza -Son las 10am sabes a que horas entramos a los mercados a las 4 am hora en la que tu debias de haber estado aqui en tu casa recibiendo la llamada de Barcelona y Mexico- Mike tomo aire hizo una pausa -y tu donde estabas en un maldito bar metida con un nivel alto de alcohol-

me quise meter en el plato pero me fue imposible -por favor Mike no te enojes no volverá a pasar-

Mike cruzo los brazos y Bree lo miro -hay que ser honesto nunca antes lo habia echo mike ni cuando estábamos en la universidad ni mucho menos antes de eso -

-no la defiendas Bree...vamonos ya México llamaría hoy a las 11 otra vez y tendré que atenderlos yo-

no sabia que decir tenia mucho en mi contra, preferi no decir nada y quedarme callada

Mike se levanto y camino a la salida Bree se acerco a mi -estaras bien-

-si me meto a bañar y hago memoria de lo que paso-

Bree se puso la mano en la boca en forma de susto -no recuerdas lo que paso-

La mire asustada -No-

-me llamaste alas 4:30 gritando que habias tenido sexo en un escenario con una mujer muy sexy que no sabia como lo habias echo pero que no te moverias de ahi sin hacerlo de nuevo-

Con la boca hasta el suelo le dije -eso dije- me comencé a rascar la cabeza

-eso no es todo una mujer llamada SNIXx que nombre tan raro tomo el teléfono y me dijo donde estabas metida y fuimos por ti- menciono Bree señalando a Mike

Me puse las manos ennla cabeza -necesito bañarme huelo a alcohol y cigarro-

Bree se comenzó a reir

-ni te rias por favor hasta eso me causa dolor-

Me miro -sabes nunca habías echo esto.. Es nuevo y la verdas me gusta por fin estas viviendo QUINN FABRAY-

-Carajo que no Grites- me volvi a agarrar la cabeza

Me tome el cafe y me fui por ropa para meterme a bañar prendi la televisión mientras preparaba mi ropa como algunas veces las cosas quiere que recordemos situación que pasaron, ese dia el canal de musica en televisión brindaba un homenje especial a BRUNO MARS por su trayectoria y su aparición en el SUPER BOWL ese mismo año mientras escuchaba el ruido de la musica que la verdad estaba miy bajo para escuchar comenzo a sonar la cancion.

Yo ya estaba dentro del agua cuando cerre los ojos comencé a sentir tus besos en el cuello...tu voz en mi cabeza...tu respiración agitada en mi oído...

Solo deje correr el agua fria por todo mi cuerpo necesitaba repetir esos momentos contigo necesitaba sentirte...no tengo idea como me bañe ese dia.

Sali de la regadera y ya afuera me puse la ropa y sali del departamento Bree estaba en el carro Con Mike mire para todos lados cuando Mike bajo la ventana del carro

-sigue en el bar...SUCIA-

lo mire y me comence a reir -oyeme respeta-

Subi al carro y Bree sentada en el asiento del conductor -A donde vamos-

-por mi carro eso es claro-

Mike volteo a verme -si vamos por su carro por que la ebria lo dejo ahi-

Me comencé a reir -oye no es para tanto-

-jamás te habia visto tan ebria-

-hay no seas exagerado Mike-

Me volteo a ver -no lo soy jamás te habia visto tan ebria..estabas tan ebria que hasta te besaste con 2 de las bailarinas, bailaste arriba de una mesa y la morena de piernas largas te puso entre sus pechos y hablo contigo-

Yo me estaba riendo pero deje de reirme -espera que dijiste-

-besaste a 2 mujeres-

-no eso no lo otro-

-bailaste arriba de una mesa-

-no no eso me imagino que fue vergonzoso pero no lo otro-

-la morena de piernas largas te puso entre sus pechos y hablo contigo-

-si eso-

-no lo recurdas verdad-

Me agarre la cabeza y trate de hacer memoria -no-

-no lo recurdas..tampoco recurdas que le gritabas DIVA HAZME UN HIJO-

Bree se comenzó a reir -le gritabas desde la puerta y todos los de afuera estaban riéndose mucho-

No sabia que decir estaba..nose como demonios estaba -Que le dije a la DIVA...MIKE QUE LE DIJE-

Mike me miro -no lo se Quinn pero fue algo lindo por que en ese momento te beso la mejilla y puso tu cara entre su pecho-

-hay no que le dije-

Bree me miro entre el espejo retrovisor -tanto te preocupa-

-si ni siquiera la conozco-

Mike sonrio -pues en la madrugada te conoció por que ella nos ayudo a traerte al carro, es muy linda por cierto-

No dije nada ya me quede tratando de recordar pero Bree me saco de mis pensamientos -llegamos-

-bree me voy con ella esta bien-

-esta bien Mike te veo en la oficina-

Mike se bajo del carro yo me quede ahi cuando Bree grito -muevete andale Fabray-

-ya voy perdon perdon-

Baje del carro tratando de el momento ubicar seamos sinceras lo unico que mi mente recordaba era las palabras

Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

* * *

Fuck que carajos me pasaba de verdad tenia una laguna mental no podia recordar nada

-yo manejo- grito Mike -dame las llaves-

Meti la mamo a mi bolsa y saque las llaves se las di en la mano

20 minutos se hacen de la oficina al bar los aprendi desde la 8tava vez que fui..20 min que ese dia se me hiciero eternos, 20 min en los cuales Mike me echaba en cara que habia atendido a los mexicano, españoles y argentinos 20 min en los cuales mi mente solo pensaba y repasaba el sonido de tu voz en mi oido en forma de suplica

Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

* * *

**HOLA **

**¿que les a parecido? **

**Se que no estamos publicando seguido pero es culpa **

**de la escritora Epmolina no nos quiere dar la historia **

**y tuvimos que hacer una apuesta perdio y pues aqui esta **

**vamos a publicar diario ya y busquen a la escritora en FACEBOOK **

** Epmolina y en la pagina de WE LOVE FABERRY/ACHELE **

**QUEREMOS LEERLOS Y TODOS SUS MENSAJES SE LOS **

**PASAREMOS A ELLA DENOS FOLLOW EN TWITTER **

** achele_baby**

**Saludos **


	8. Chapter 8

-QUINN...QUINN...QUINN-

-Que paso- respondí

-¿no escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-no que-

-ya llegamos bajate aquí voy a meter el auto al estacionamiento-

-esta bien- abri la puerta del carro y me baje camine hasta la entrada del edificio camine hasta el elevador se abrieron las puertas y subi al elevador, la musica de fondo era algo ruidosa ese dia no estoy segura o era la cruda que tenia ese dia, tan mal andaba que no senti cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y delante de mi apareció la sala de espera llena de gente.

Abri los ojos al ver a toda esa gente, sali del elevador y entre la gente apareció Bree

-Que bueno que llegaste-

-por que hay tanta gente-

-olvidaste que me dijiste que pusiera un anuncio en el periódico para conseguir personal-

Me quede pensando mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar -lo olvide totalmente-

Bree me miro -Yo me encargare de todo solo necesito tu autorización-

-la tienes y consigueme una secretaria por favor-

Bree se comenzó a reir -claro jefa-

Camine por el pasillo esquivando gente ya habia llegado a la puerta de mi oficina cuando bree se acerco de nuevo -Hey ten- me dio mi celular -lo encontre en el sillon esta mañana 60 llamadas perdidas creo que rompio su récord-

-creo que si-

-ademas llamo, dijo que vendria a verte su vuelo sale mañana-

-mínimo tiene que venir ella-

-dime que paso anoche cuandon te dejamos preparabas una cena y despues te sacamos a rastras de un bar-

tome aire y mire el techo -me cancelo de ultimo minuto argumento que se encontro con JIM-

-Jim el idiota de ojos azules de la universidad-

-si ese Jim el mismo que estaba enamorado de ella-

-y que le dijiste-

-que se largara a cenar con el sali de aqui y me dirigia a la casa pero todo me llevo al bar-

Bree se comenzo a reir -y tu gritando fuera del bar "DIVA HAZME UN HIJO"-

-no digas eso callate que pena tendre que ir a disculparme y ademas no se que le dije-

-Que le dijiste a quien- pregunto Mike

-a laDiva - menciono Bree

-OU, pues fue algo bueno por que puso tu cara entre sus pechos-

Mi cara cambiaba de mil colores -saben que necesito un cafe y trabajar-

Bree y Mike se seguian riendo de mi.

-claro jefa- grito Bree caminando a la recepción

Mike se quedo ahi parado -llamare a España tu llama a Mexico- se dio la vuelta y entro a su oficina

Me quede en la puerta pensando la verdad no se en que y entre a la oficina me avente al sillon y ahi me quede hasta que llame a Mexico 1 hora mas tarde.

Despues de una platica de 30min con los mexicanos estaba convencida que seria un genial dia, tocan la puerta -adelante- grite y aparece Bree

-tengo una secretaria para ti-

-muy bien, como se llama-

-Brittani Susan Pierce, tiene 23años y estudia la universidad parece que administracion y empresas-

-Bien sabe del negocio-

-si es buena con la computadora y trabaja rápido-

-excelente hazla pasar-

-o.k- Bree salio de mi oficina yo me puse a revisar unos documentos cuando volvió a entrar yo tenia la mirada perdida en la revisión de los papeles que no me percate que ya estaba dentro de la oficina la chica, aclaro la garganta y levante rapido la mirad.

-Eres tu- me grito

Abri los ojos -Eres tu- dije con la voz de sorpresa

Bree se sorprendio -se conocen-

-si- grito la rubia

Mike entro y miro a la mujer junto a Bree me volteo a ver y grito -NO...QUINN BAILARINAS EN LA OFICINA NO-

-¿BAILARINAS?- Menciono Bree

La cara de Britt era increíble no sabia que pasaba realmente - Alguien me explica quien es el- me pregunto Britt

-Es MIKE CHANG es mi socio y amigo y fue el que me saco del bar ayer y le bailaste hace algunos dias-

-oo si lo recuerdo ojos rasgados hola-

Mike la miro y movio la cabeza

-Quinn no, me niego-

Bree trataba de entender -Mike tiene buen curriculum, ademas estudia en la universidad es buena-

Mike me miro y solo dijo -tu decide-

Volte a ver a britt -te quedas-

Britt grito -sii..gracias no les quedare mal-

-mas te vale y solo 1 regla nada de escotes o faldas cortas- grito Mike

Britt sonrió -sera cambiar todo mi guarda ropa pero esta bien-

Me comencé a reir -esta dicho entonces ya tengo secretaria-

Bree sonrio -parece que si, ahora diganme de donde se concen-

Britt solto una sonrisota -tu amiga y mi amiga del bar al dia de ayer tuvieron sexo en pleno escenario yo trabajo como bailarina en el bar y pues de ahi nos conocemos-

Bree abrio la boca y me volteo a ver -no me habias dicho que habias tenido sexo con la diva-

Me puse como tomate -espera no fue sexo solo fue un rose de piernas causando fricción en lugares muy gratos para llegar a un orgasmo-

Britt decidió abrir de nuevo la boca y dijo -la diva tuvo como 5 orgasmos eso me lo dijo nadienes capaz de que llegue a esos niveles y creo que tu fuiste la afortunada-

Abri la boca -que acabas de decir-

Bree tenia la boca y ojos abiertos su cara era de sorpresa exagerada -como de de demonios lo lograste con "una simple friccion en ese lugar grato"-

la volteo a ver y le digo -nnoo amm no no no se que que demonio ss hice ¿como yo? Pude hacer eso-

Britt sonreia ampliamente -debes de estar feliz y orgullosa de causar eso, ella no le baila a cualquiera menos ese show en realidad nunca lo hace la que se encarga de ese numero somos SANI y YO-

Bree seguia confundida y sorprendida -Quien es Sani-

Britt la volteo a ver -Snixx-

-o ya se quien es es muy linda y guapa-

Britt movio la cabeza en afirmación y me voltearon a ver yo seguia en schok no tenia idea de que pasaba -como lo hice- me decia

-Britt me tocará mostrarte tu lugar de trabajo por qur tu jefa quedo impactada por lo que acabas de decir-

Menciono Bree con una enorme sonrisa

-Tal parece Bree te sigo- mencionó Britt

Me quede ahi viendo el espacio recordando lo que habia pasado en ese momento mi mente viajo hasta ti Y entre imagenes borrosas senti tus labios en mi cuello diciendo - Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here-


	9. Chapter 9

6:00PM

OFICINAS QUIMI

Tarde mas o menos como 2hrs para poder ponerme bien a trabajar me tenia que poner a revisar los contratos y los pedidos que estabamos a punto de mandar -Hey Britt- grite desde la oficina

-si dime- entro Britt a la oficina

-puedes hacerme un pedimento esta mercancía va para México y esta va por UPS para New York-

-Muy bien necesitas algo mas-

-si consigue algo de comer y ve a comer ni siquiera pudimos hablar de tus horarios de trabajo-

Britt se comenzó a reir -no se preocupe jefa podemos arreglar eso digame quiere algo en especifico para comer-

-encarga una pizza y te vaz a comer -

Bree aparecio en la puerta -hey voy a comer vienes-

-no tengo trabajo que iniciar y es dificil llevate a Britt para que coma contigo-

-O,k britt tu vienes conmigo ponte lista en 5 nos vamos-

-o.k- respondio Britt y vimos salir de la oficina a Bree -necesitas algo mas jefa-

-no es todo puedes retirarte-

-muy bien te encargo tu pizza-

Habia olvidado total y completamente de lo que hahia pasado con alma seguia pensado en la diva, me acomode en la silla y cerre los ojos avente la silla para atras para poder descansar un poco cuando senti que alguien me beso sin pensarlo abri los ojos y era Alma.

-Que haces aqui-

-Quinn no te da gusto verme llame a tu teléfono unas 65veces o 70 por que no me contestaste-

-por el unico y sencillo echo que no quiero hablar contigo-

Alma se quito de encima -Sigues enojada por lo Jim-

-tu que crees ¿quien te dejo entra?-

Britt toco la puerta -jefa aqui esta su pizza necesita algo mas, oops perdon esta ocupada-

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto Alma

-mi nueva secretaria-

-Que ella es tu secretaria estas loca ya la viste como se viste-

Britt abrio los ojos -Disculpe yo...-

-Tu nada, vete a comer y tu Alma siéntate-

-pero Quinn yo vine por que-

-Que te sientes carajo...Britt amm tomate la tarde te veo mañana o,k-

-esta bien perdon de verdad jefa-

-no pasa nada-

Britt cerro la puerta -quiero que me digas cuando te vez-

-no me voy, Jim hablo con una amiga de el y ella hara la reconstrucción pero me consiguió algo junto a el en NEW YORK y eso te venia a decir-

Tome aire 1 cosa me alegraban 1. Ella no se iva

Pero habia algo que me molestaba ELLA CON JIM EN NYC

-Felicidades- me acerque y me sente junto a ella y la abraze

-te amo- me dijo al oido

-yo tambien te amo-

Se colgo de mi cuello y me hablo directo a los ojos-te debo una enorme disculpa y creo que ya se como te voy a compensar tu y yo en suit presidencial del hotel de papá te agrada la idea-

Me acerque y la bese -me parece increíble-

-entonces dejame hacer una llamada para preparar todo-

-o.k yo mando una información y nos vamos- no sabia que pasaria pero no me sentia mentalmente preparada para eso o para lo que estaba apunto de pasar .

-lista ya prepare todo-

-si dejame llamar a Mike- saque mi telefono y Mike contesto

-Hey Quinn hola-

-hey necesito que llames mañana a NYC y preguntes si llego el paquete llego a las 10am vino Alma y hablare con ella-

-huy eso me suena a reconciliación-

-callate por dios-

-ademas es genial que te tenga ocupada eso quiere decir que no iras a ver a la bailarina esa-

-Mike callate por favor-

-nos vemos mañana en la mañana-

-esta bien-

-hey quinn-

-si que pasa-

-disfruta tu noche-

Colgo y me comence a reir Alma me tomo por la cintura -estas lista-

-si-pase mi brazo atras de su cuello y caminamos al ascensor

-te voy a consentir esta noche-

-pues mas te vale por que me la debes amor- le respondí mientras la besaba


	10. Chapter 10

-Te voy a consentir toda la noche-

Yo sonrei al escuchar esas palabras de Alma

-pues mas te vale-

Subimos al elevador y me puso contra una de las esquinas y me comenzó a besar, las puertas se abrieron y bajamos del elevador entre besos y empujones torpes caminamos hasta el estacionamiento en una pared me recarge para seguir besado a Alma no se que demonios pasaba por mi cabeza, besos caricias

-Cof ..cof...cof-

Me separe de Alma

-hay luis perdon sube al auto yo abro la puerta-

Recarge mi cabeza en eu hombro -que pena por que no me dijiste que venias con Luis-

Alma sonreia -por que nunca me preguntaste, vamos sube- Me abrio la puerta del carro y antes de subir me dijo -te amo-

Me acerqué y la bese de nuevo -sube tu primero -

Ella camino desde la puerta y entro primero al carro jalando mi brazo al subir al auto grito -Luis al Hotel-

-Si señorita Hudson-

Me acomode y se fue encima de mi y me comenzo a besar entre beso y beso mis manos encontraron su cadera y las suyas mi rostro

Luis subio el vidrio para darnos privacidad ella se subio en mis piernas quedando exactamente igual de la misma manera en la cual TU habias bailado para mi la noche anterior

Deje de besarla por que hizo mi cuello para atras y entre besos me decia -estoy lista, quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche-

Su voz sonaba jodidamente sexy para mi pero mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada en ese momento -Si mi DIVA-

-Me gusta, DIVA, ESO SOY PARA TI...UNA DIVA-

-Si-

Mientras mordia y besaba mi cuello me decia -Di mi nombre Quinn-

Solte un resoplo muy fuerte -DIVA-

La senti sonreír en mi cuello me beso la boca y dijo -Soy Alma Tu diva-

Abri los ojos me estaba comenzando a llevar por algo mas que carajos..pegue un brico involuntario y alma se asusto -Hey estas bien-

-si perdon un escalofrío-

Alma entre cerro los ojos

Luis aclaro la garganta -señorita Hudson llegamos-

-Muy bien excelente-

Tenia una cara de susto que minimo hubiera pensado que moriria ese dia si ella se hubiera enterado de la verdad

Baje primero del auto y la ayude a bajar -Ven- me jalo para entrar al hotel

-Señorita Hudson la habitación Presidencial esta lista puede hacer uso de ella -

-Gracias Harry-

Seguia caminado atras de ella y subimos al elevador me tomo de la mano y reposo su cuerpo al mio hablando a mi oido -eres muy sexy Quinn y me encantas celosa eso quiere decir que me amas y no me quieres perder me amas de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti-

Yo solo sonreia

Subimos hasta el último piso de la torre, se abrieron las puertas y Alma me jalo del brazo para llevarme hasta la puerta paso la tarjeta y entramos

-linda y grande habitación-

-si me encanta ponte comoda amor-

-o.k- camine por la estancia y mire por aqui y por todos lados ella aparecio con una botella de vino frio y 2 copas en la puerta de la habitación -quieres venir-

Camine hasta donde estaba estaba recargada en la puerta y la tome de la cintura -dejame amarte- le dije

La lleve lentamente hasta la cama le quite las copaa y la botella la acose en la cama y me subi encima de ella sus piernas quedaron entre mis piernas y comenzamos a besarnos

-te amo- me decia

Cuando estabamos en plena acción alguien toco la puerta Alma ya no tenia la camisa puesta al escuchar la puerta se escucho que la abrieron -Hola bebe llego papá-

Alma me avento y cai al suelo -Mi papá-

Se puso la camisa y salio al resividor, yo me quede en el suelo y escuche

-No papá esta Quinn, pero se esta poniendo los zapatos acabamos de llegar mirariamos una película-

me acomode la ropa y sali -Sr Hudson que gusto de verlo-

-Quinn como estas-

-muy bien señor-

-le decia a Alma que si nos acompañaban a cenar a mi y a mi Amiga Rachel-

-Ou- volte a ver a Alma

-claro que si señor Hudson ni como negarse-

Alma me hizo tantos gestos despues de decir que si

-amor te presentare a Rachel pero no quiero malas caras-

-ajam sera igual que Emma o Sue o que tal esa rubia Becca-

Finn sonrio con una sonrisa características de el -claro que no ella es diferente, ven vamos al restaurante te lo demostrare-

Alma me miro -o.k adelantate te alcanzamos en unos minutos-

Finn sonrio -claro amor te espero..Quinn nos vemos ahorita-

-claro que si señor-

-No me digas Señor , dime Finn-

-O o.k claro que si Finn-

Salio de la habitación y Alma se acerco a mi -perdon yo queria consentirte-

-no pasa nada vamos a cenar y si quieres nos vamos a mi departamento y seguimos lo que aqui iniciamos-

-esta bien- me beso la boca y caminamos a la puerta y de ahi al elevador

-Sera igual que las otras mujerea- me decia refunfuñando

-calmate ni siquiera la conoces-

-pero sera igual, todas lo quieren por su dinero-

-calmate puede que esta vez sea diferente-

Bajamos del elevador y caminamos hasta el restaurante -Ve ahi esta, y ahi esta ella de espaldas mm mechas californianas algo tipico de alguien joven- Alma decia

Yo solo sonreía al escuharla

Finn se levanto y ayudo a la mujer a levantarse -Alma Amor ella es RACHEL BERRY -

Yo volte a ver a ver a Alma y despues a...

-Mucho gusto Alma Hudson-

-Mucho gusto Rachel Barbara Berry-

me quede como idiota Eras tu.. Esa mujer que me habia quitado el sueño dias atras, esa mujer que me habia bailado sexy un dia atras esa mujer que me tenia loca y me llevaba a pensar en ella en cualquier momento...esa mujer que...

-Rachel te presento a LUCY QUINN FABRAY...MI NOVIA-

Torpemente me acerque y estire la mano -Mucho gusto-

Me miraste a los ojos -El gusto es todo mio Rachel Berry-


	11. Chapter 11

-Tomen asiento por favor- Menciono Finn

Yo me sente del lado derecho enfrente de Finn mientras que Tu te sentaste frente a Alma

-eres muy linda- Menciono Alma a Rachel

-lo mismo digo yo de ti eres bastante Linda-

-Alma es reconstructora de arte mientras Quinn tiene una empresa en edificación-

-Ou- Mencionaste

Yo tome un trago de vino cuando Finn hablo diciendo

-Si parece que tendre otra hija muy pronto-

El Vino me salio hasta por la nariz Alma me volteo a ver asustada mientras tu contenias la risa..

-amor que paso-

-nada me estaba ahogando-

Finn fruncio el ceño -Pidamos de cenar mis 3 bellezas-

En ese momento se acerco Phil el encargado del Hotel aclaro la garganta -Buenas noches Señor Hudson tiene una llamada en la oficina es de Mexico-

-Chicas me disculpan esto es importante-

Nos quedamos en esa mesa Tu,yo y Alma pudo haber otro momento mas incómodo si hable o pensé muy rápido

-Que se menea que se menea arriba la manos que esta entrando una llamada...-

Volte a ver a Alma que buscaba su teléfono en su bolsa del pantalon al sacarlo lo contesto -Bueno...Hey Jim ¿como estas?...espera Amor ahora vuelvo -

-Alma marcale mas tarde-

-Es de trabajo Quinn-

Alma se levanto y nos quedamos en ese mesa tu y yo pase saliba y tome el menu mire de re ojo y pude ver como sonreias al ver nerviosa

-y a que te dedicas Quinn-

Esas palabras me pusieron en orbita tu voz era sexy toda tu ese dia eras tan sexy no aparte la mirada del menu -Tengo una empresa de Internet hacemos software y acabamos de vender uno muy bueno rastrea cualquier celular o llamada en un rago de 60 ciudades al rededor-

-ou parece interesante-

-ajam- sin dejar de ver el menu respondi

-Y te gusta la fiesta- me preguntaste

Podia ver tu sonrisa atras del menu disfrutabas verme tan nerviosa -Amm bueno yo no..es que- Baje el menu levante la vista y te pude ver directo a los ojos

Tus ojos, esos ojos que me quitaban el sueño cada noche que me daban, tus ojos que solo me mirabam a mi. Muy a pesar de todo lo que paso esos ojos en los que me perdi y era mi droga ver.

-Hola sigues aqui-

-amm perdon yo..no..amm..que decias-

Te comenzaste a reir te gustaba verme sufrir -que si te gusta la fiesta-

-no mucho-

Sonreiste y te sonrei en ese momento llego Alma -Adivina que amor-

Giraste los ojos al escuhar esas palabras de la boca de Alma

-Que- respondi

-Jim me quiere en NYC en 3 semanas esta trabajando en un DIEGO RIVERA original y la verdad seria muy interesante ser parte de su equipo de trabajo, ademas me daria puntos para mi diplomado en madrid-

En ese momento Finn se unio a nosotros -Diplomado en Madrid, no me habias dicho nada-

-pues por que nada es seguro, Jim me quire con el NEW YORK -

-en hora bunea estoy orgulloso de ti amor-

-yo tambien-agrege

Mientras tu Rachel te limitabas a ver nada mas

El mesero se acerco a nosotros trayendo la especialidad del dia fue un momento muy incomodo la verdad

Tener a mi suegro, a mi novia y a ti en esa mesa,

-Y dime Quinn como van las cosas-

-Muy bien estamos moviendo el producto y esperemos que sea bien aceptadon por Mac-

-Suena interesante- Agregaste y sonreiste

Alma te volteo a ver con ojos de Te mato Zorra

Mientras comiamos aparecio la banda -Papí no sabia que la banda tocaba hoy-

-Le pedi a Jose un favor y lo hizo-

-ou que lindo parece que sera una velada muy tranquila- Agrego Alma

En toda la noche mientras compartiamos la cena no me quitaste la mirada de encima ni yo a ti en cada oportunidad que habia te volteaba a ver y te sonreia me respondias de la misma manera hasta que.

-Buenas noches nosotros somo CUTRE la banda del hotel y esto es un clasico espero que lo bailen con nosotros y lo canten tambien...listos 1...2...3.-

Una guitarra comenzo a sonar

Alma miro a Finn - Papí es la cancion-

Finn sonrio -quieres bailar-

-Si-

Finn volteo a verte y despues me volteo a ver -Vengan ustedes 2 bailen juntas, no hay problema verdad Rachel-

Abri los ojos y tome un gran sorbo de VINO -no por mi no hay problema Finn-

Me levante y tu tambien pase saliba antes de tomarte por la cintura y comenzar a bailar

-Nerviosa Quinn-

-Amm algo-

Un clasico americano NATURAL HIGH era la cancion que la banda habia elegido para tocar una balada romantica lenta

Despacio te fui dirigiendo acercaste tu cuerpo al mio bastante comencé a sentir la respiración agitada

-bailas muy bien-

-Gracias-

Lo siguiente que salio de tu boca no lo esperaba

-Why do I keep my mind on you all the time?

And I don't even know you (I don't know you)

Why do I feel this way thinking about you every day?

And I don't even know you (I don't know you)

Take me in your arms

Thrill me with all of your charms

And I'll take to the sky on a natural high

Loving you more till the day I die

Take to the sky on a natural high

Loving you more...-

No dije nada esas palabras hicieron vuelco en mi brincaron de un lado a otro siendo la letras de la cancion recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho pero no hicene nada

¿Por qué sigo mi mente en ti todo el tiempo?

Y ni siquiera te conozco (yo no te conozco)

¿Por qué me siento de esta manera de pensar en ti todos los días?

Y ni siquiera te conozco (yo no te conozco)

Llévame en tus brazos

con todos sus encantos

Y voy a llevarte al cielo en un alto natural

Amarte más hasta el día que muera

Llevame al cielo en un Alto natural

Amarte más ...

Esas eran las palabras exactas qur habias cantando la letra de la cancion no sabia que hacer las piernas me temblaban . la musica finalizó Finn y Alma siguieron bailando

Yo me separe de ti y tu de mi me voltease a ver y sonreiste

En ese momento dije -Me tengo que ir-

me acerque a Alma y Finn -Amor me tengo que ir-

-Paso algo Amor-

-No solo que tengo trabajo atrasado-

Finn se separo y se fue a la mesa contigo

-Teniamos planes Quinn-

-Lose pero el trabajo-

-Esta bien -

-Voy a despedirme de tu padre y su amiga-

-Te acompañó -

Regrese a la mesa -Me tengo que ir Buenas Noches-

-Que mal que no te puedas quedar Quinn- menciono Finn

-Amm si perdon disculpeme-

-No pidas disculpas el trabajo es mas importante-

Me acerque a darle un abrazo

-Mucho gusto-

Tu me miraste y estiraste la mano -el gusto el mio- dejando un papel en mi mano te mire a los ojos

-adios-

Tome el papel y cerre el puño lo meti a la bolsa del pantalon y camine junto Alma a la salida

-Te amo- me beso en la Boca

-Igual yo- camine para afuera y abri el papel

-Mañana en el BAR a las 10...no faltes-

Guarde el papel el taxi llego y subi al taxi -No puedes jugar con fuego Quinn-

-Dijo algo- menciono el taxista

-No..siga-


End file.
